America's Children
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: America has kept a secret all these long years, but one curious Russian finds out. Now the world must deal with the consequences.
1. PROLOGUE: Russian Eyes

_**America's Children**_

**PROLOGUE:**

**Russian Eyes**

At first Russia thought she was a child. With her wide brow, large eyes, and small body it was an understandable conclusion. But looking closer her body was too well formed for that of a mere girl. The confidence in her stride lacking the awkwardness of adolescence.

She was vaguely familiar in her blue dress suit, barely visible as she followed behind America. He was certain he'd seen her before. Perhaps amoung the anonymous political faces that sometimes appeared near America. When the fool made appearances publicly that is. Yes, that was it. He'd seen her in the ever changing group behind the annoying blond American. But how long had she been there?

Russia paused the program. He smiled to himself wryly such odd things America invested himself in discovering. The ability to pause live footage. The Russian reached over and turned on his hibernating laptop with a brush of his fingers. Scanning through his personal files he found an old file from nine years ago. Forcing himself to look through the footage he already knew he was disappointed to find her absen- Ah, there she was. Russia smiled pausing the footage.

Standing unobtrusively behind the defeated America was a solemn looking brunette in a similar dress suit. Black for the occasion. Russia looked up glancing at the face paused on the large screen of his hotel room's TV. In the current picture the girl looked the same, though her hair was slightly shorter. And her expression looked mildly annoyed instead a held back grief. A greif that made her look as if she would burst into tears or curse the sky any second.

Russia pursed his lips. Her large fawn brown eyes were very expressive. A cool deep brown that with a golden tone that suited her. The pools of brown seemed to reveal her entire soul. Rather like America's. For some reason this thought struck Russia and he leaned back to examine the grieving photo.

It was true that nine years, with a stretch, couldn't cause too much change in a person. But it still seemed odd. Something told Russia to look deeper. Looking up at his clock he noted he had five hours remaining until his meeting with America. Russia made his decision. Clicking on an older file he began to review his footage of America, his eyes keen for an unobtrusive slender brunette.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Kansas's Day Off

_**America's Children**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Kansas's Day Off**

_I'm going to have a good, peaceful, day off, _the Personification of the State of Kansas had told herself vehemently. _That means no work, no phone calls, no threatening Da into doing his paperwork, no avoiding reporters, no mind numbing conversation that skirt around the main topic with politicians, no cleaning up after Da. Just nice wholesome fun._

Yet, despite her vow Kansas couldn't stop fidgeting or walking around the room and straightening things. It felt wrong somehow to be able to stay home. She hadn't been in her Washington house for two years, excluding a quick change of clothes and fifteen minute nap. It had been work, work, work. And for the life of her she didn't know what to do. She felt…empty and bored.

_Just think,_ she thought to herself dryly, _not a year ago I'd kill for the chance to be here. _Kansas grimaced at the memories. Then again that had been election year. It had taken all she had in her to keep the violence down to a minimum. Plus she'd had to clean up after 'the Brawl' as a rather irate New York had dubbed the fight of Arizona and Alaska against Hawaii, Illinois, and Delaware had fought in the middle of the older states dining room. Kansas rubbed her cheek thoughtfully as she remembered the injuries she'd received from breaking up said brawl. Who knew little Alaska could throw such a good punch.

Kansas felt bad about the destruction of New York's newly furnished dining room, after all everyone knew how hard she'd worked on it, but it had been partially her own fault. Any state knew better then to have the opposing campaigns in the same room during election year. After all this may have looked bad, but it was nothing to the bloodshed of the election of 1800. Virginia and Massachusetts had almost killed each other according to her brother's horror stories of the time.

Shaking her head to clear her mind Kansas focused on her current mission cleaning the living room, which was still a mess from Da crashing last week. She'd done pretty good, the windows shone, the who-knows-or-really-cares-how-many pots of sunflowers around the room had been watered, the shelf had been sorted (movies and books alphabetized by director and author's last name), and the only think that was left was to put up the pile of things Da had dragged out of their proper places in the home.

Smiling brightly to herself Kansas gathered the load in her arms. But she stopped when she saw what lay innocently under the magazines, comics, and knick knacks. It was a scrapbook. Plain, with a simple black cover and silver clips. But it was the Book and it made her heart clench painful. Kansas laid her load on the couch and got on her knees to look at it.

Opening it she heard the old paper crack and was careful to be gentle. The first picture nearly made her heart stop. It was taken right before she'd been open to settlement. In it Missouri was gripping her shoulder to keep her from bolting as Oklahoma sat on his shoulders grinning happily. On the ground hugging her around the waist on both sides were Nebraska and Colorado, both looking amused as she glared down at them.

She remembered the day clearly. Missouri had hired a photographer, because he knew she'd been so curious about the practice. He himself had been in photos before and hated them, but had submitted to it for her. Oklahoma had been bouncing the entire day. It had been Colorado and Nebraska's fault, because they'd bought the young child a new dress and the blue ribbon she wore proudly in the photo.

Then her older brother's had began teasing Kansas about her newly forming chest. The only thing that had kept from getting bloody was the oldest and youngest of the family. Missouri had only had to point out that they were setting a bad example for Oklahoma and they'd all stopped. But right as they were taking the picture one of them-she never found out rather it was Nebraska or Colorado-had made a comment about her chest. This had resulted in her glaring instead of smiling like she'd planned.

She'd been furious that day and had yelled at both of them. They'd laughed at her until Missouri threatened them all with withholding his apple pie. Something they all loved. The day had ended happily when Colorado and Nebraska had spent the dinner making them all laugh.

It had been the year before the Kansas-Nebraska Act and she'd yet to know bloodshed. It was also the last memory of complete happiness around her siblings she remembered before Bloody Kansas. Or afterwards. Hoping to distract herself she turned the page.

The next one was worse. She'd forgotten that she'd used the camera Missouri had bought her to record her history. She couldn't let the memory of the violence or the people, her people, who'd die there be forgotten. She'd spent her time, wounded and weak, sobbing in her brother's arms or taking pictures.

Coffins. Fire. Dead bodies. Widows. Orphans. A town on fire. They all reminded her of the pain and suffering of those times. It took the sudden jarring change of the only to pictures of the War for her to realize she'd begun breathing so hard or that one of her hands was clutched on her chest. The same place she'd felt bleed at the time.

Kansas blinked back memories as she starred blankly down at the first picture. It was normal enough. A beautiful young woman in a Southern Belle dress smiling sweetly up at the photographer. Behind her was a man whose hand rested on hers, which she'd placed on her shoulder to reach for his. The look in his eyes revealed the two to be lovers. It took Kansas a few minutes to recognize the two as Georgia and Tennessee, unscarred and whole.

The change was especially drastic in Georgia. Kansas's finger lightly brushed over Georgia's lower face. It was perfectly flawless skin, and soft chin, under full stubborn lips. Kansas hadn't seen it in years, Georgia kept it covered to hide the scars that had maimed it.

The second photo was during Lee's surrender. The Confederacy stood desolately, bloodied and bandaged. Georgia stood out in the center. Horrible, puffy scars ravaged the bottom half of her formally flawless face, her uniform, a creamy butternut Kansas's memories supplied, was stained dark down across her chest and torso. Sherman's March to the Sea had left a lasting impression. But what drew Kansas's eyes were Georgia's own shadowed eyes. Complete and utter defeat shown clearly. The horrors of the war marring them more drastically than the scars on her face. And guilt, this horrible gut wrenching guilt.

The others in the photo weren't much better. They all looked like beaten dogs. Starved, their faces gaunt and bodies too thin. Uniforms hanging raggedly from their malnutrition ravaged bodies. Alabama's fair curls blackened with blood. Tennessee's handsome features covered in blood. Blood that wasn't his. Missouri sitting on the ground, his leg bones shattered from a bullet wound, his gray pants soaked with blood. So much bright, red blood.

The Book slammed with a load thump as Kansas hastily threw it away from her. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shivering. Starring at it brown eyes wide with horror she decided that perhaps cleaning hadn't been the right way to preoccupy her time.

Kansas jumped hand shooting up her shirt to grab her revolver only to realize the piercing ring was the house phone. Getting to her feet and wondering if her nerves could take anymore she picked up the phone. Little did she know the innocent action would turn the world on its axis.


	3. CHAPTER 2: Sacrosanct

_**AN: If anyone knows something interesting, sad, or just plain weird about their state please tell me so I can flesh out the others.

* * *

**_

America's Children

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Sacrosanct**

***** Where, you ignorant woman, is America?

****** I'm going to teach America not to miss meeting the next time we meet.

******* Preferably with pain. And it is possible to tell him not to leave you here. You useless woman.

******** Hi there other useless woman American fool sends in his place.

********* Hi useless Russia.

******** **Thank you.

"Где вы невежественны женщина, является Америки?*" Russia asked with a smile at the pale trembling blond woman in front of him. Watching her curiously he saw her eyes widen and her mouth open and close for a few moments.

"What?" she finally managed to squeak.

Russia leveled her with a cold gaze, his smile never fading. So not only was America late for their meeting, but the fool had left someone who didn't speak his language. Not to mention that horrid high pitched voice she possessed grated on his ears.

"Я буду учить Америки не пропустить встречи в следующий раз, мы встретимся.**" Russia decided blandly. At the blank look he received from the woman he added as an after thought, "Желательно с болью. И возможно, рассказать ему не оставит вас здесь. Вы бесполезно женщина.***"

Russia simply watched the woman, mood growing darker as she attempted to communicate. He always replied with Russian. If America did not think to leave someone who actually spoke Russian, he saw no reason to make that person's life easier. It wasn't until the woman looked near tears that he turned away, thoroughly bored.

His anger pricked, both because of America's snub and disappointment. He'd planned to question his least favorite nation on the mysterious woman who could be traced back at least sixty years. Sixty years with not a single change. Noise drew his attention away from his thoughts and he found the trembling woman looking at him. She sat down a cup of steaming liquid in front of him and quickly fled. Russia frowned at the actions, but smiled when he felt the warmth radiating from his cup. Perhaps the woman wasn't completely-

Then the liquid touched his tongue. Russia's mind rebelled against it as he sipped the warm liquid calmly. Straight black coffee. How repulsive. Russia decided at that moment that when America became one with Russia (Which of course he would since everyone would.) he would rid the world of this horrible substance. Russia smiled pleased, taking another sip of the drink purely for the warmth it offered.

"Calm down Annie I'll talk to him," a feminine voice said from the other side of the door the blond had left through.

Looking up curiously Russia watched as a slender brunette entered the room. Russia quickly took a drink of the toxic substance to hide his grin. Looks like he wouldn't have to talk to the blond fool. The mysterious woman had just walked straight into his hands. Figuratively speaking.

…

When Annie Douglas had called Kansas about a Russian diplomat, Kansas hadn't thought anything about it. True now she was going to have to track down the idiot who'd falsely informed Annie of his bilingual capabilities, but that was the least of her problems.

Da was not there. Da was a lot of things. Messy, hectic, bold, oblivious, and a procrastinator. But he never, ever missed an important government meeting. And he would never snub a diplomat. It apparently wasn't heroic. So Kansas didn't honestly care about taking care of this little problem, because afterwards it would leave her free to track down her wayward father. Or at least that was what she thought before she opened the door.

Sitting there sipping on a glass of coffee had was the most feared man among all of the American States. Ivan Braginski the personification of the Russian Federation. Kansas was fairly certain her heart was not supposed to be in her throat. Fighting an approaching panic attack with all her might she took in the large body of the man they'd heard so many horror stories about.

He calmly sat down his glass of what smelt like coffee and looked her in the eyes. With a bright smile he greeted her, "Привет там другие бесполезные женщина американских дурак отправляет на своем месте.****"

With that Kansas's temper flared to the surface. Nobody, _nobody_, except her and the other states called her Da a fool.

"Привет бесполезной России.*****" Kansas replied cooly.

The possible resulting international incident was worth the surprise that passed over his face, though perhaps not the disturbing smile that followed after. Or the gleam of joy in his eyes. A shiver went down Kansas's spine, but refused to remain scared of the man. After all she insulted him and all he did was smile at her. Perhaps Da's stories were exaggerations.

"Now let's stop acting like children," Kansas stated blandly switching to English, apparently much to the Russian's disappointment if his pout was any judge. Kansas barely resisted twin urges to roll her eyes and smile. That was so much like her Da it made her crack up on the inside. And the reaction she imagined he would have if she pointed it out.

"I know what you are Mister Braginski and I know you speak English. My name is Miss Tiahrt and I've worked with Mr. Jones long enough to know. So if you'd please, I'd appreciate it if you speak in my native tongue. I haven't spoken yours in years and I fear I will butcher the language." Kansas requested.

Violet eyes looked up at her thoughtfully before the creepy smile returned.

"I suppose this is better for you, da?" he asked sweetly in a manner which made Kansas's skin crawl.

"Yes, it's much easier." Kansas said a little startled about the change in his voice. It had spoken Russian very smoothly, but his accent when he spoke English seemed rough.

"Now if you'll wait here I'll go make the right calls and get Mr. Jone-" Kansas began fishing for her cell phone in the large jacket she wore.

"It has been five hours," Russia said calmly, but Kansas's blood ran cold. "Our meeting was supposed to start at eleven o'clock this morning."

"Oh," she breathed out fear clenching tightly in her stomach. She needed to- She had to- Kansas took a deep breathe, before she began her panicked search or alerted the others she had to deal with the immediate problems. Kansas looked at the Russian smiling there sweetly, his bright violet eyes looking at her innocently and curious. It was the eyes that got her. She'd always been a sucker for Alaska's and the little girl took after her father.

"Okay, I would greatly appreciate it if you came with me Mister Braginski." Kansas told him confidently. Innocent looking or not she didn't forget all of her Da's vehement warnings. She wasn't going to try to make this large nation do anything he didn't agree to.

He seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded standing to his full height. He was taller than she'd expected at least an inch taller than Tennessee, who towered above all the states. Kansas gulped a bit more intimidated by his bulk, and the way he stepped so close to her, than she wanted to admit. She hated people invading her space. It took her touching her hip where her first knife was hidden to get a move on it. After all she had at least two hand guns, her trusty revolver, a bowie knife given to her by Kentucky, and several assorted smaller knives on her. She'd be fine.

"We'll go to my house she told him calmly," Kansas told him as they walked down the halls.

"Your house?" Russia questioned giving her an odd look.

"Well of course, it's the only place in Washington D.C. besides Mr. Jones's that those blood suckers, I mean reporters don't snoop around." Kansas said dismissively as they walked out of the building.

Russia didn't speak again throughout the ride. He just sat there smiling and occasionally looking at her. It wasn't until she opened her front door and let him in that finally he spoke.

"Sunflowers."

Kansas felt an immediate blush cover her cheeks, but refused to turn so the Russian wouldn't notice. She really did have sunflowers everywhere in her house. And if they weren't live ones they were paintings or pictures of her state's fields. Last time Louisiana had visited she'd said it looked like her sunflowers had the reproduction powers of bunnies.

"Yes, I like them," Kansas told him blandly, not wanting to reveal her obsession any more than the room did. "You can look at the ones in the living room if you want to. I need to make some calls." Turning to glance over her shoulders Kansas yelped as she was pulled into a spine snapping hug.

"Спасибо. ******" he told her happily in Russian.

Kansas, not able to breathe or understand why he was trying to kill her through thanks, simply nodded. Russia released her and left with a happy smile to enter the room she pointed to. Watching him go Kansas quickly took a few deep breaths and wrapped her arms gingerly around her bruised ribs. She shook her head at the weirdness of the day. Then Kansas began calling their contacts in the different countries and putting out alerts through the right channels to contact her if he was spotted. Instead of the action reassuring her it only made her more nervous. Something was wrong her instincts screamed and not just America's sudden disappearance.

Kansas drew in a hiss of breath. She'd left Russia alone in the living room. The same room she'd been cleaning this morning. The Book. Kansas ran across her house hoping he'd been distracted by the mass of sunflowers and he hadn't seen it.

"So, comrade, your real name is Kansas." Russia said the book cradled gingerly in his lap, open to a picture of her birthday. The number on the cake was fifty in honor of her fiftieth year of statehood. Under it was her name. Kansas starred at Russia horrified and not bothering to hide it. She'd just broken the most important decree the states had ever held sacrosanct. No one outside of the United States must know of them.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Most Important Choice

**AN: This chapter is for you Amelia. You are god sent and your weid facts helped me a bunch. Also what exactly is the MoMo like? A general rule you should all know, the only reason you got so many chapters is because ths all used to be one huge one and I broke it all up.**

**Oh sorry if I messed up on any of the Russian last chapter I had to use Bing tanslator.**

**Any way any weird facts about the states tell me about them. Also any event you find really interesting in the US's history. Because considering all the work I've put into fleshing out the states there will be other stories about them. One more request. **

**What ae your favortie Canada pairings?**

**Need to Know to understand this chapter:**

State/Commonwealth Name - Human Name

Maine - Augusta Smith

Kansas - Chamania Tiahrt (Chamnia means sunfloer), Nickname "Champion Shot" Member of the "Quick Draw Trio"

North Dakota - Jean Pomeroy (Named after my friend Jasmine)

Wyoming - Cheyenne Stuart, Nickname "Shy" and called so by her sister Idaho and her other siblings

****

_

* * *

_****

_America's Children_

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Most Important Choice**

"So you are telling us that not only does another country know of us, but this country is Russia? The Russia?" Maine questioned slowly her light green eyes boring into Kansas.

"I think that's rather obvious_ Augusta."_ Virginia said dryly. Maine's only reply was to flip off the other female. Maine of course ignored the indignant hiss she received for this.

Kansas nodded sighing on the inside and shifting a little to block Russia more from their view. Not that it helped much, her being almost two feet shorter than him and considerably less bulky. But in all honesty this was going much better than she'd expected. So far everyone had remained calm when she'd made her announcement and they were all acting like the mature states she hoped they were on the inside.

"The only quick sure fire way to get rid of the problem is death. I say we kill him." Texas said gravely, a bright twinkle in her pale amber eyes. Kansas felt Russia stiffen behind her and gave Texas a cold glare.

"No way in hell Texas. At the moment Russia is a guest in the United States of America." Kansas told her friend firmly and decided to add something to make her point. "And he's _my_ charge."

A few states groaned at this announcement, most in apparent disappointment.

"For our dimmer family members that means Champion Shot will shoot your favorite appendages off if you go near him. You know how she gets." North Dakota said flamboyantly. Almost approvingly. The stares he received made his pale skin flush red.

"Jean!" South Dakota scolded clearly horrified.

"What I was simply stating a fact. You know very well I don't approve of violence." The pacifist glared accusingly at an innocent looking Texas. "But for some brutes it is the only thing they seem to understand."

South Dakota glared at his brother for the obvious insult to Texas. Everyone knew how much the state was in love with her. Well everyone except Texas. But they also all knew about the animosity between North Dakota and Texas. Their personalities just clashed too much. And his younger brother being in love with someone he hated didn't improve North Dakota's opinion of Texas.

Kansas closed her eyes the room's volume steadily growing as other states got involved with the debate. Damn, this was getting them nowhere and if it kept up who knows what could happen. They couldn't let this happen again. They'd been dancing around the issue of rather to end isolationism for years, but it always erupted into something like this. But now they didn't have time to indulge in this foolishness. This was the most important decision they would ever make and they couldn't do this dance.

"Silence." A soft voice rang clearly across the room. It was feminine and Southern accented, but muffled with the scarf Kansas knew she wore. The silence was startling as they all turned to gape at Georgia.

Georgia did not speak. Ever. It was a rule they'd all accepted after the War. Even before she'd been soft spoken. To have her of all people, one of the Thirteen, the one who'd suffered most before the decree was passed, speak was shocking. Her indigo-blue eyes looked at them all calmly through white-silver eyelashes.

"We will speak one at a time. And we will raise hands to take turns speaking." She said sternly. She turned to New Mexico on her right. "I know you most be dying to speak. You may have the floor."

New Mexico gave her a torn look. One mixed with dislike and respect. Then he nodded his thanks and stood.

"We should end it," he told them and paused to let them think it over.

Kansas herself starred at the youngest male state in the room her eyes masked. She and the boy had quite spectacular arguments over this very issue. But even she of all people knew that New Mexico always made valid points despite his cutting words. He also possessed Da's charisma. And unlike their father, either adopted or not depending on which state you asked, New Mexico knew how to use it.

"None of us would be strong enough to keep the Russian prisoner and even if all of us worked together eventually he'd have to be released." New Mexico told them throwing Kansas an only slightly gloating look as he did. "Kansas's unfortunate mistake has given us an opportunity. A chance to have the world acknowledge our existence. To stop cowering because of one incident that happened more than a century ago. And to escape our prison."

He paused waiting for someone to comment as he knew they would. Tennessee stood.

"You call it an incident, child, but you weren't even born to see it." Tennessee said calmly, his dark eyes cold. "It was the deadliest war we have yet to fight. You children have never seen your people die for you. You have never held a soldier you watched grow up from a babe die screaming on the battlefield. You did not have to watch as our nation was torn apart. As we fought against each other. We tried to kill each other. We nearly killed ourselves and Father. This decree was placed there for a reason."

Several others nodded in agreement with Tennessee, but the younger ones looked torn. And more than she would have thought looked in agreement with New Mexico. Georgia stood once more.

"We shall put it to a vote now that you have heard the counter arguments. Does anyone have something to add before we begin?" No one stood they were too busy starring at each other eyes wide and almost fearful. Kansas bit her lip. It had really come. The time they would make the most important choice ever.

"Those in agreement to end isolationism?"

New Mexico raised his hand defiantly. Very slowly her mind still considering Kansas raised her own in agreement, causing a few hisses of surprise, but none so much as the next surprise. Georgia raised her hand.

For a few seconds everyone remained frozen, even New Mexico, who stared at Georgia mouth open. Then other hands rose, some reluctantly, some quickly. There weren't many surprises after Georgia. Her throwing in her lot had made the decision for many. In the end only fifteen states voted in opposition. Tennessee leading the vote against as he watched Georgia eyes blank as he hid his emotions. New Hampshire refused to vote, remaining neutral as always, though she did throw Mississippi a startled look when he agreed to end it.

At the end everyone stared at each other in shock. Nobody seemed to completely be able to process they'd just ended a centuries old decree. Kansas herself was shocked. They'd done it. All those arguments, years of not speaking with others after particularly vicious ones, years of tears and anger and they'd done it. Kansas was certain she would have fainted if Russia hadn't chosen that moment to place his hand on he shoulder to draw her attention.

"Are you going to tell them about _Amerika_?" he asked sweetly, eyes amused. Kansas looked at him blankly a few moments before nodding.

"There's something else," she began stiffly. They looked at her in shock. Kansas cleared her throat.

"Da's gone."

Then all hell broke loose as the cliché goes.

…

"That was lively," Russia said happily, causing the short girl in front of him to glare. She still held two hand guns, which she'd drawn from some hidden crevice in her clothing, loosely in her hands. They were pointed at two scowling states he did not know the name of.

"Lively?" the girl asked blankly. Russia nodded smiling down at the girl. She gave him an incredulous look before turning back to the other states.

"Okay, Virginia," She nodded towards the angry blond woman. "Maryland," This was the dark haired man with angry gray eyes. "We are going to settle this nice and calmly like everyone else."

The other states seemed to have settled down after the girl had fired a few shots, though a few were tied down. But these two seemed to particularly hate him or perhaps they were just particularly worried. Russia smiled rolling the idea over in his mind. Who knew America had such loving loyal children?

"Now sit down in your chairs like good little states, and commonwealths," Kansas said throwing Virginia a friendly nod at that. The blond glared over the girl in front of him. Russia smiled at her amused by the hostility. Why was it they instantly jumped to the conclusion that he of all people had harmed their idiot father. Oh, yes they hated each other.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe he had nothing to do with it," the brunette Marylander hissed through clenched teeth. The girl glared at him.

"The others do. I do. And do you honestly think I'd let anyone hurt Da. You know I'm not his secretary for just my language skills." The girl said bluntly.

Russia looked down at her curiously. So she was the idiot's secretary as well as his daughter. Looking up he noted that Virginia and Maryland looked a bit less hostile at that. And in fact the Marylander was backing down. A shorter blond man rose to his feet and whispered something in the female state's ear. The woman sighed and threw Russia another suspicious glare.

"West is right," she admitted grudgingly, causing the blond man beside her to smile. "Chamania wouldn't let anyone touch Father."

The girl began to lower her gun. And Virginia looked Russia straight in the eyes her blue ones intense. "But if there is so much as a whisper of you having anything to do with his disappearance I'll kill you. Political ramifications or not."

Russia nodded smiling at her brightly. Oh yes, incredibly loyal to their idiot.

…

"I've made contact with my agents and if anyone gets so much as a sniff of him I'll hear about it." Kansas assured the others. They all looked at her, upset and worried over their missing nation. "We'll find him, but now we have to decide how will tell the other nations."

There was a thoughtful silence, before a surprising figure raised her hand. The state looked at them nervously as she stood her smooth black curls bouncing slightly.

"I th-think we sh-should t-tell th-them at th-the next world su-sumit." Wyoming said, stuttering more than usual.

"That's a great idea Shy," Idaho said boisterously, her blue eyes wide, as the bells in her hair jingled. She turned to the other states with a bright smile, but the look in her eyes told them it was forced. She too worried.

"It's perfect 'cause then we can kill two birds with one stone. Nobody'll miss Russia until then so we can keep him with us until February. That way he doesn't tell anybody until we're ready and we have a chance to prepare." Many muttered their agreement.

"But who should keep him until February?" New Jersey asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" New Mexico said, drawing attention to him. The Hispanic looking state rolled his eyes. "Kansas of course."

They all turned to Kansas expectantly. Well shit.


	5. Chapter 4: Chaperons

_**AN: Sorry no Illinois, but you'll see him later. Thanks for your state info, it's what helps me keep going.

* * *

**_

America's Children

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Chaperons**

"Do you honestly think we were going to leave you alone? Without a chaperon?" Virginia questioned looking horrified by the mere thought. At Kansas's nod she quickly bustled into the room clicking her tongue disapprovingly. West Virginia followed behind giving Kansas a wide grin as his hazel eyes twinkled with mirth.

"That would be simply scandalous. How could you even think such a thing?" Virginia questioned rounding on the younger state, her blue eyes serious. Kansas opened her mouth to reply, but it was too late.

"See this is what comes from letting young women, such as yourself, be raised by men." Virginia hissed angrily, taking a seat on one of the couches in Kansas's living room. "Missouri is a complete and utter gentleman, god bless him. But he is a man all the same. Neither he nor your other brothers would think to teach the proper etiquette of a male house guest. Especially a single male house guest, when you have no suitors and aren't spoken for. In my day-"

"In your day, the world was us, girls weren't hussies, and rock music hadn't been invented." West Virginia drawled blandly, flopping down inelegantly beside his sister's neat form. "Oh, what hell that was." He continued with dramatic horror.

Kansas watched the two siblings bicker torn between amusement and embarrassment. Virginia was basically telling Russia she expected him to, what was the word the older state would use. Oh, yes, as if she expected him to be uncouth and roguish. And do improper things to Kansas. The idea made Kansas want to snort and cringe in terror. Russia may not have been as bad as she'd expected, but he still had his creeper moments. After three days of him being her house guest she felt she had the right to judge. Kansas also knew that this would of course mean nothing at all to Virginia. So resolving herself to two extra house guests she sat down.

"So any news to share?" she asked dryly. The siblings stopped mid-sentence and turned to her with matching smirks. Kansas felt her lips twitch in an effort to smile. It was at times like this you could clearly see the resemblance between the two.

These two were the worst gossips of all the states. Which was of course why, with New York, they made up what was known as the Tabloid Trio.

"New Jersey got beat up by New York," West Virginia told her eagerly. Kansas raised her eyebrow wondering what in the world the meek state could have down to infuriate his patient neighbor.

"He tried to claim the Statue of Liberty again."

"Ah, of course." Kansas said emotionlessly, cracking up on the inside.

"Yes, and while Pennsylvania was tending his wounds his brother showed up." West Virginia said delicately his hazel eyes glowing green. Kansas's grin grew.

"Jersey Devil?" she questioned sweetly.

The siblings nodded identical grins in view. Then they all cracked up. Kansas was laughing so hard she almost didn't hear the soft footsteps.

"Kansas?" a childish voice questioned sweetly. The laughing stopped as soon as the Russian was in view. The air grew awkward and Russia's smile grew taut.

"What is so funny?" he questioned, purple eyes innocent as if he was oblivious to the awkwardness.

It was West Virginia who saved them, from the uncomfortable moment of Virginia's glares and Russia's forced obliviousness. Kansas could have kissed him for it.

"We were discussing cousin New Jersey's unhealthy fear of his native monster," West Virginia told him, smiling friendlily.

Russia cocked his head to the side, smile relaxing slightly. "Oh, what monster?"

"It's called the Jersey Devil," West Virginia told him amiably. "Little Trent claims it traumatized him when he was a kid." Russia looked curious, but Virginia snorted dismissively.

"It's pure fancy," she said airily. "There's always been something odd about the boy. He's a sweet heart no doubt, but with a twin like Dean how could he avoid it?"

"Delaware," she corrected looking at Russia in a way that clearly said he should feel gratified she'd made it clearer for him. The Russian ignored the look, causing Kansas to hide a smile. She knew very well that would make Virginia seethe on the inside. Looking across the room she saw a similar expression on West Virginia's face.

"Russia will you come help me prepare dinner?" Kansas asked, making a preemptive move to avoid the bloodshed that could possible ensue. Russia looked at her, from the couch, confused. She'd never asked him to help these past three days, so it was understandable. Kansas wished she could just tell him that she wanted him out of Virginia's fire range. Thankfully, he smiled up at her brightly, stood and followed quietly behind her.

She felt the purple eyes watch her mildly as she walked around the island to lean against one of the counters. Sighing, she looked up at him some of her earlier embarrassment returning. The intense eyes in that childish expression of curiosity made her more awkward than she'd thought she'd feel.

"Russia there's something I need to tell you," Kansas began quietly. She barely resisted blushing. How exactly was she supposed to explain that her family suspected he'd do something like _that_ if they didn't have a babysitter?

"It's fine comrade. I knew what was going on the moment I saw your 'cousins' I believe you would call them," he assured her, smile growing sinister enough to find a chill down her spine. His voice had lost its childish quality and was now eerily deep.

Kansas relaxed, but couldn't fight off a blush. "I'm really sorry. I didn't honestly think this would happen."

His smile stretched tightly across his face as his eyes went cold. For some reason Kansas was suddenly very aware of how much bigger and stronger he was than her. And how far she'd have to go to reach her nearest weapon. Five feet to her right, lying inconspicuously in a drawer was one of her many handguns. Under that was the knife drawer.

"Please do not apologize." He said and it sounded more like an order than request. Kansas's neck prickled telling her something was wrong. "I'm honestly not surprised. Many are uncomfortable living with me. Even my own siblings. I shall pack my things and leave, da?"

Kansas's mouth popped open at this announcement and she grabbed her counter for support. She could only process one thing. Russia had decided to leave.

"What? _Why_?" she demanded jumping closer to him. Her hand shot out to grab him as if worried he'd run for it right then and there. His large hand crushed hers before she made contact with his clothes. Russia looked down at her bewildered.

"Why?" he questioned. He suddenly sounded amused. "Obviously, because you called your family members in to force me from the premise. Not exactly what I'd pictured your style to be, but I'm certain it would have been effective."

Kansas flinched as his hand crushed her bones together, but she ignored the pain instead gaping incredulous at the man in front of her.

"What the hell possessed you to think I'd do something so, so…cowardly!" she demanded angrily. It was Russia's turn to gape at her his purple eyes wide, soft mouth twisted as if unable to decide rather to frown or smile. He settled on a frown.

"You did not call your family because you found my presence detestable?" he asked slowly, the idea clearly foreign to him. Kansas seethed with rage.

"Of course not!" she snarled. "I just wanted to tell you Virginia and West are moving in with us, because Virginia's got some absurd idea that you'll try to deflower me!"

Russia blinked down at her, the idea slowly making its way through his mind. His voice was very soft when he asked the next question, "You are certain you do not wish me to leave, comrade?"

"Didn't you hear me?" she snapped. He opened his mouth to answer, but she continued. "That was rhetorical. You aren't leaving here until I tell you to get the hell out. And since you're one of the most well behaved guests I've ever had, you're stuck with me until February."

Russia gave her a long look she didn't understand, that constant smile disappearing as he looked her over. And then suddenly she was engulfed by a large solid form. Startled by her suddenly beige world she squealed. Russia chuckled shaking her as he did. Kansas almost broke out of his loose grip, but she sensed this meant more to him than a normal person. So she remained still. Apparently she remained a little too still.

"Oh yes, you two are terribly busy preparing a nice warm meals for us," an amused voice sing-songed across the room. West Virginia stood there, his face split in a smirk. Russia chuckled and stepped away from Kansas.

"So you will be living with us comrade West Virginia?" Russia asked his voice still sounding deep, but much happier than before.

"Yeppers," West Virginia told him cheerfully and than gave Russia an uncharacteristically serious look. "But none of this West Virginia stuff. Call me West or Keith. That's what everybody does."

Russia looked amused. "Like Little Prussia calls Germany."

Kansas perked up at the names along with West Virginia. Russia apparently noticed this giving them a slightly mocking smile.

"Really, we didn't know," West Virginia said speaking for both of them. He gave Russia an inviting smile. "Why don't you come with me and tell me more."

Russia nodded happily and made to leave the room, but stopped when West Virginia paused.

"Oh, and Kansas," he began brightly. "Be careful about the PDA, you're just lucky it was me and not Ginny otherwise she would have blown a gasket and started screeching about indecency."

"Duly noted West," Kansas replied dryly, as the two of them left merrily.

As glad as she was to have the Russian preoccupied so he wouldn't hover, Kansas had the faint prickling that those two were not a good duo to create. Turning reluctantly back to where she'd sat out her supplies, before the Virginia Siblings had arrived of course, she began working on dinner. It was an easy affair, she was just cooking some vegetables to go with some KFC she'd ordered. For once she was happy for her habit of buying more than just she could eat. An instinct left over from living with her siblings and America's visits. Without it she wouldn't have anything to offer.

The vegetables cooking in their separate containers Kansas went in search of that tea she had hidden away. Lord knows Virginia wouldn't drink anything else. _She was much too English, as Da's so quick to point out._ Kansas thought to herself as the phone suddenly rang. Kansas instantly grabbed it, mind suddenly focused entirely on it.

It had been three days maybe…

"Miss Tiahrt?" Kansas made a noise of confirmation and the woman, a British accent present, continued. "Lovely. I found the bloke you told me to keep an eye out for. He's here."

Kansas looked down dumbly at the receiver, shock and relief making her speechless.

"He's in England?" Kansas whispered. "At Arthur Kirkland's house?"

"Yes, Miss, 'cept Master Kirkland's out seeing that Frenchman who comes around. He nearly gave me a heart attack sleeping in one of the guest rooms, naked as the day he was born, snuggling a bottle of our finest whiskey." Antoinette Potter, Arthur Kirkland aka the United Kingdom's only house maid, said sounding deeply offended.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Kansas assured her.

"Don't worry Miss, I'll keep a good eye on your bloke." Antoinette assured her, sounding much too cheerful for Kansas's peace of mind.

"Don't touch him Antoinette." The girl sighed in disappointment, but promised she wouldn't.

Kansas hung up and took a deep breath her heart soaring as a few hot tears pricked her eyes. He was okay. Everything was okay. Wiping her eyes, Kansas left, barely remembering in time to turn off the oven. The others looked up as she entered the living room. Virginia grudgingly curious, Russia content, and West Virginia, not surprisingly, amused. It all changed the moment they saw her face.

"Father?" Virginia guessed instantly her blue eyes serious. Kansas nodded and marched across the room to the shelf where she kept her papers.

"A passport?" West Virginia said quietly sharing a worried glance with his sister. "Where is he?"

"England." Kansas said dismissively as she grabbed a purse and began searching for other essentials.

"And what are you doing?" One of them asked curiously as Kansas drew a handgun out of one of her drawers. Kansas turned to them, slipping the gun into a holder under her small breasts.

"Well obviously I'm going to get him." she said calmly. The only time she'd seen stronger looks of shock was when Massachusetts announced he was gay.


	6. Chapter 5: Diplomacy

_**AN: You-finally-find out what happened to America and theres some new states.

* * *

**_

America's Children

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Diplomacy**

Russia watched the small states in front of him with thinly veiled amusement. As soon as Kansas left on her retrieval mission, the blond state that hated him so much ran off to inform the others of America's whereabouts. Unfortunately the rather polite West Virginia insisted on running off with his sister. Russia frowned a little at the thought, causing one of the states to squeak slightly. Looking at the thin male startled Russia shrugged and went back to his thoughts. Apparently Virginia would not trust him alone, so she'd sent for babysitters. Russia would have been insulted had he not been curious to meet some other of America's Children.

"So," Russia began amiably, deciding the silence had gone on long enough. "What are your names comrades?"

The two males shared long, oddly terrified looks. Surprisingly enough the smaller one, probably about little Latvia's height if Russia had to guess, walked foreword. He looked up at Russia with large green speckled gray eyes.

"I-I'm New Jersey," he introduced himself nervously. Russia looked down at him thoughtfully, before placing a large hand on top of his head. The smaller man gave a squeak.

"You are very small," Russia told him with a grin and ruffled his ashy brown hair. "Were you always this short?"

New Jersey simply stared at Russia making the country wonder if perhaps he was a bit dim. Finally he began to speak, "It's not my fault."

Russia cocked his head to the side looking down at him curiously. "Then who's is it?"

New Jersey gave him a solemn, fearful look. "Th-th-the-"

"The Jersey Devil," the other red haired state answered, obviously deciding the shortest member of the trio would be unable. New Jersey gave a terrified screech and spun around flailing wildly. At least until Russia plucked him up by his collar.

"There isn't anyone here, but us, Little One," Russia assured him. New Jersey gave him a suspicious look, much to Russia's amusement, but relaxed.

"Sorry," the state said suddenly blushing as he pushed a loose strand of brown hair out of his face. It fell right back in. "I just c-can't handle any mention of _It_."

"He claims it terrorized him the entire Revolution, because he was alone and defenseless." The red haired state told Russia, who looked at him curiously, in a soft voice. "I'm Washington, by the way, but you may call me Brigham if you chose."

"_Washington_!" New Jersey protested his pale cheeks going pink. Russia looked at the small creature he held aloft in the air. He was rather cute, in a tiny puppyish sort of manner. Rather like his trembling Baltics.

"Tell me of this devil," Russia said seriously, brushing the loose strand of hair out of the state's face before sitting him down. New Jersey looked up at the country with the oddest expression on his face. Russia's neck grew hot and uncomfortable, not sure he'd ever been looked at in such a manner. After a few moments Russia recognized the emotion. Awe.

"Really?" the brunette asked breathlessly. Russia nodded confused, only to have all eighty-five pounds of the state barrel into him. After a few seconds of stunned amazement Russia realized he was being hugged. _Hugged_. By America's child.

"You're the first one!" New Jersey said with a smile that nearly split his face in half it was so big. "_Ever_!"

Russia almost blushed, wrapping his arms around the small state to recuperate. New Jersey quickly pulled him over to sit on Kansas's couch, followed by a rather contemplative red head.

"It's fine," Russia managed to interject through New Jersey's gushing. "I know something of devils myself."

New Jersey nodded happily and seemed to settle down. Wiggling like a pleased puppy as the strand once again fell, endearingly in his face. He then strangely, went bright pink.

"The problem isn't I-It in itself, though It is horrifying," New Jersey's terror filled eyes told Russia more than his gently spoken words. "You see the problem is my brother."

"Brother?" Russia questioned curiously. New Jersey shifted embarrassed and Washington, Russia noted out of the corner of his gaze, watched them with an intense focus.

"Yes, Delaware." New Jersey said, coughing uncomfortably. He shifted on the couch closer to the country surprising Russia once more. Would the amazements never cease?

"Delaware's a good brother, he really is." New Jersey assured him, eyes earnest and honest. Russia wondered if he was the type of brother that was a 'good' sibling, like Belarus was a 'good' sibling.

"It's just Dean, well he likes to pick on me. Mostly about It." New Jersey bit his lip and Russia watched as he seemed to turn an idea over in his mind. Curious the Russian leaned in and motioned for him to continue.

"The thing is I wanted someone like you. Someone nobody would ever pick on. I wanted you, because I thought you could teach me how to make sure nobody ever picked on me. And maybe help me get over my fear." New Jersey admitted in a rush, flushing delicately.

Russia looked him over for a long silent moment. New Jersey shifted nervously. Smiling Russia patted him on the head.

"I shall do my best by you comrade." Russia told him warm with happiness. He'd been asked to help. To help! Russia had never felt such a nice emotion. Looking New Jersey over Russia decided he would make his newly adopted little brother, for that was what he now was in Russia's mind, as strong as he himself was. Russia noticed Washington nod to himself as if he'd made an important decision.

…

America had been curled up in a warm cocoon for an immeasurable amount of fuzzy warmness, which he identified as time. He was now in a semi-asleep state, right between wakefulness and deep slumber, that allowed him to think. All he could recall was warm liquid burning its way down his throat. The liquid had started coming quicker and quicker every second. Then the next thing his fuzzy mind remembered, was finding somewhere nice and warm and curling up with the precious liquid's container clenched in his hands. At the moment he was perfectly peaceful and content, slowly creeping back into full slumber.

The next second something cold and wet soaked him through.

America jumped up with a scream, fuzzy eyes taking in the blurry shape of a room, before he was blinded with something wet. Screeching again, he firmly refused to acknowledge he sounded anything like a little girl, he pulled the thing off his face. Squinting down at what he held he realized it was a wet wash clothe.

A giggle drew his attention to the other blurry shapes in the room. Cursing America's hands instantly went in search of Texas. His search was paused though, when one of the blurry shapes moved foreword and slipped something on the top of his head. Pulling it down he was pleased to find it was Texas. His vision clearing America took in the sight before him and swore.

Standing, fists clenched white, before him was one of his many daughters. Kansas looked more livid than he'd ever seen her and it made him wonder why he didn't have a bullet in his brain yet. Another giggle drew his eyes to a prettily plump brunette eyeing him lecherously behind his daughter. She reminded him vaguely of France. Her eyes made him blush and realize he was naked. Blanching horrified at his child and a complete stranger seeing him in such a state he quickly dragged the bed covers over him to protect his modesty.

"Oh my, Miss, he certainly is a beautiful specimen. Are you certain I can't even have a taste?" the stranger asked leering at America. It was oddly horrifying to hear England's accent used on words and with an inflection that better suited France. In fact America was thoroughly traumatized by the image of Iggy in the girl's maid dress speaking to him in such a manner. He also found it strangely intriguing. But then his heart clenched as he remembered why exactly he went drinking.

"No Antoinette," his daughter told the girl firmly, her brown eyes flints of fury. America flinched guiltily under her gaze. He was surprised by the simple pout the girl gave before throwing him a longing look. Why exactly did his daughter have such control over this girl?

"Fine then, Miss," the British brunette said disappointed. "I suppose you want me to leave now?"

"That would be appreciated." Kansas said stiffly. The girl sighed, but left after eyeing America in a way that made his Puritan side blush and stutter. After the door shut behind her, the silence in the room was that of which usually preceded a storm.

For a split second Kansas's face went dark and America tensed preparing for a screaming he knew could almost rival Mattie's. But then suddenly her expression went blank as her fists clenched together tighter. America watched confused as his daughter forced herself to calm.

"I won't scold," she said blandly, and for some reason this monotone worried America more than any fit of anger ever could.

"I won't tell you the terror we went through these past four days. Nor will I say anything about you missing your meeting with Russia. I just wan-"

"Four days?" America burst out eyes wide, drawing his daughter's brown ones to him. "Four days! I've been here four days?"

"Yes," Kansas said calmly.

"Oh, Providence. Child I'm so sorry. What you must have went through." America said repulsed by his actions. "If I'd realized. Oh, Lord Four days! It's just Iggy and me had this horrible, _horrible_, fight and I-God! I didn't mean to worry you or the others. Christ Chammie you know I'd never purposely hurt any of you. You're my kids! I love you!"

America meant every word, every bit of the oddly emotional spew. America wasn't exactly verbose about feelings of love. True he was physically affectionate, but he hardly ever said the 'L' word. Kansas's face softened a bit.

"It's fine. Of course I forgive you. We were just worried is all. You never miss a meeting." Kansas told him dismissively, but she couldn't hold it and crumbled. America quickly pulled his child into a tight hug petting her gently as she shook.

"I was so scared." she whispered, almost ashamed. "I kept imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to you. We all did. It was the worst. Worse even then the-" Kansas's voice cut off and her eyes were pained.

America knew instantly what she was talking about. Only one memory could get his Little Sunflower so worked up. America pulled her tighter against him, making sure the blanket kept him firmly covered as he rocked his daughter.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry." he told her softly.

When Kansas finally leaned back her eyes were calm and she got up to straighten herself up. America smiled almost sadly at the irony of her wearing one of Missouri's basketball jerseys with her jeans. Kansas looked at him seriously.

"It wasn't just you missing Da," Kansas said looking down. "Everything has been hectic lately. Well, mostly because when you didn't show up Russia was left on his own. I got called in to take care of it, because he was messing with Annie."

America's blood went cold as his daughter's clear doe brown eyes looked up at him.

"He knows and we all voted to tell. Rather you like it or not at the next World Conference we're telling all the countries who exactly we are." Kansas seemed to pause to examine the affect of her words. America watched his little girl, cold and nauseas as her guilty expression told him there was more.

"And Russia's staying with me until February. So he can't tell the others about us."


	7. CHAPTER 6: Family

_**AN: Hope you enjoy, it was a killer to write. Alright since I'm leaning one way or the other, should Russia and Kansas be together as lovers or friends?

* * *

**_

America's Children

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Family**

When Kansas finally made it to bed late the next evening she was thoroughly exhausted. She slowly crawled under the comforter, her muscles protesting against the motion. But she refused to give into the temptation to just drop until she was ready dammit. Allowing herself to fall onto the pillows, which seemed oddly fluffy and warm, she let out of mew of pure pleasure. It took all she had to make herself move again and slip out of her two day old jeans. Letting the silky smooth sheets slip over her legs and letting herself sink into the bed was a little like heaven.

_Oh heaven this is wonderful,_ she thought contentedly, sleep pulling pained eyes shut. Burying her face in the warm fluffiness Kansas inhaled the oddly pungent scent of vanilla. Vanilla? Kansas lifted her face and reluctantly opened her eyes. Why did her bed smell like vanilla? Perplexed she gripped her pillow tightly in a fist as she balanced herself up on her elbows. She could feel the heat still radiating off it. Which meant someone had to have done the laundry recently and had to have been in her room-

"Oh, Miss Kansas, you're back," a soft voice whispered. Kansas turned slowly to find a familiar red head staring at her in her doorway, forest green eyes calm.

"Hello Washington," she slurred out sleepily, lying on her back so she could see him. Washington gave her a soft smile in return. "I suppose I should thank you for doing my laundry."

"Not really," he replied, suddenly looking deeply amused. Kansas's brows drew together.

"And why not?"

Washington gave her the widest grin she'd ever seen him give, which considering it was Washington it wasn't that big, but wow. "Jersey and Russia have been doing it all day and they even dared to venture in your room. It was Jersey's idea. He thought it would be nice for you to have clean bed clothes when you got back."

"Thank them for me." she said feeling oddly touched. New Jersey and her weren't particular close and she couldn't really think of a good reason for Russia to be nice to her. Or at lest so thoughtful.

"I don't think I'll need to," Washington told her with sympathetic eyes as he leaned slightly out of the room. He turned to look down the hallway as he continued speaking. "They're coming right now."

Kansas grimaced, right as a slender brunette and towering Russian appeared in her door. Well Russia stood in the doorway, New Jersey was inside. Russia was too big to let anyone, even the miniscule state, in a confined space with him. New Jersey's face split into a wide smile and Russia gave her his slightly less condescending smile. One of those oddly sweet ones that made her think he couldn't be that bad.

"Ah, so you are back from your mission," Russia said violet eyes gleaming pleasantly, his Russian accent standing out sharply among the various American dialects.

"Yes," Kansas told him, not exactly curtly, but definitely not verbose. New Jersey jumped foreword.

"Miss Kansas!" the puppy-like state said happily, quickly skipping over to her bed.

"Hey, New Jersey," she greeted, eyes lazily drifting downward. "Been awhile, how have you been?" The brunette beamed brighter if possible.

"I've never been better!" he said wiggling in a manner reminiscent to a dog shaking its tail. Kansas smiled. New Jersey may have been many years her senior, but he always made her feel maternal. He created that reaction in most of the female population.

"Mister Russia said I can come to him anytime I think It's coming for me. He says he'll make sure I don't ever get hurt _and _he'll help me stand up to brother." Kansas looked at Russia sharply or as sharply as a half dead girl could. That was a rather generous promise, for someone who'd only be in the states a month. And someone who hated their father.

"How nice." she said sweetly looking at Russia carefully. Without warning to a yawn forced its way from her mouth.

"It seems we should let Miss Kansas be," Washington said softly, looking at New Jersey pointedly. The older state's eyes widened and he instantly jumped to his feet with an 'Oh!'. Washington and New Jersey left wishing her good night. And then only Russia was left.

Kansas opened her mouth to talk, but his eyes caught hers and she went quiet, bewildered and tired. Russia opened his mouth, but closed it. After starring at her a few minutes he frowned.

"You states are odd," he told her finally, eyes looking at her with an odd serenity and happiness. Then he left, his always present scarf trailing behind him.

Kansas was still watching the doorway five minutes later. Russia was not what she expected. One second he seemed intimidating and dark, the next he was bright and curious as a child. Kansas fell back on her bed with a sigh. Why couldn't it be nice and simple? Why couldn't he just be the psychotic cruel man Da described during his worst stories of Russia? Her arm fell across her closed eyes. This situation was getting worse the more the others got attached to the stranger.

…"_Are you going to sit there all day?" a teasing voice asked. Kansas opened her eyes reluctantly, feeling the warmth piercing through her skin, warming her pleasantly. Missouri was looking into her eyes with his deep brown ones. Kansas pouted at her nap being interrupted and Missouri smiled. The scar on his right cheek was pale white against his deeply tanned skin. Kansas leaned foreword and poked it causing her big brother to chuckle. She squealed in protest as he picked her up and swung her high in the air. But on the inside she was warm happy of the attention…_

…_Oklahoma was dry sobbing, all the liquid in her small body dried up. She was hugging Kansas around the waist as Kansas looked down at her horrified. Her little sister's marigold yellow hair was caked with dust. Kansas looked up to gape at the empty desolate lands. It looked so dead…_

…_Kansas peeked terrified from around Missouri's pant leg. Her tiny body was shaking in her thin dress. Unfamiliar men were speaking in a language she didn't know. They were starring at big brother suspiciously. She recognized one word they kept repeating as they pointed to her and her siblings. "French." Their twisted mouths seemed to spit it like a curse. Then the group suddenly broke up. A blonde man was coming up to them his pale face broken in a wide grin his blue eyes shinning. He stopped in front of them and Kansas flinched into Missouri. _

"_You are like me." He said in rough broken sounding French. Brother nodded, but Kansas starred at him uncomprehending. Then suddenly blue filled her vision and she shrieked. The man's impossibly blue eyes were looking at her apologetically. Kansas fought against her trembling lip, refusing to cry. The man's eyes went soft and he gentle touched her hair making soft shushing noises. _

_Kansas gasped as something clenched painfully in her heart and then with and almost audible snap it all fell into place. Her heart pulled her towards this man. He smiled at her._

"_I am Alfred Jones. My other name is America. You are now a part of my family." He smiled warmly. He seemed much nicer than that Frenchman brother had sometimes watched. They weren't allowed to go near him, because brother said their people didn't trust him. _

"_Would you like to be my daughter?"…_

…_It as cold and wet, but she was running back to enemy lines. The soldier had been brave her mind told her. He deserved to die quickly rather than slowly from blood loss after the wound she'd given him. It didn't matter he'd killed some of her troops. It hurt, but this was war and she understood her side had murdered countless others he'd known and ravaged his homes. Coming into the clearing the soldier looked up at her, eyes feverish with and looking close to death. It was the first time she saw him clearly. Suddenly Kansas's throat was burning and her gun was on the ground. A horrible scream rang through the air. It was the scream of all the mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, and cousins, anyone of her people who'd watch someone they love die. And it was all focused into her own scream she realized. It was her scream because she recognized that face. She'd loved that face…_

When Kansas opened her eyes the next morning she was met by a pair of bright brown ones. Before she could say a word the girl scowled, looking pretty even as she did, and leaned back.

"Oklahoma? What are you doing here?" Kansas demanded startled. Her little sister huffed and turned to glare at the door.

"Brother and the Idiots decided to come visit." Oklahoma said stiffly, clearly furious. The girl turned on her sister's eyes blazing. "I don't like him! He shouldn't be living with you!"

"Oklahoma," Kansas scolded. She knew very well who the girl was talking about. The young state, who looked no older than thirteen, growled.

"I don't want the Commie Bastard living with you! You'll start to find good things about him! Then you'll befriend him! And then you'll like him so much you don't want him to leave! He's not good enough! I want him gone!"

"_Samantha Inhofe_!"

…

"_Samantha Inhofe!_" a voice shouted sharply.

Russia stiffened recognizing Kansas's voice. He'd never heard her sound like that. Sound angry. It was worrying. Russia turned back to the man in front of him. He had black thick hair, tan skin, with a pale scar marring his face, and familiar brown eyes starred at him questioningly.

He had Kansas's eyes, though they were a darker shade. The little girl who'd ran past him earlier had them too. He'd introduced himself as Missouri, Kansas's older brother, and if not for the eyes Russia doubted he would have believed him. The other men had the eyes two.

When the voice rang out clearly through the quiet rooms, Virginia stiffened also, but didn't lose her composure watching Missouri carefully as she sipped her tea. West Virginia leaned back placidly, his lips, in a thin line, were the only thing to reveal his feelings. Something was happening. And not something good. Russia smiled at the strangers, but he got two glares from the big blonde man and slender brunette in front of him.

"Don't worry," a pleasant placid voice told them. Russia looked at Missouri curiously and the state actually gave him a small gentle smile.

"Oklahoma is misbehaving so Kansas is reprimanding her." he explained.

Russia nodded, but still couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in that room. Reprimanding her… Russia did not like the sound of it. Nor did he like the images it brought to his mind. Surely Kansas wouldn't be harsh to the child. He highly doubted the gentle state had it in her. Or at least rather gentle to him, he'd seen Virginia and West Virginia's reactions when he'd used that word to describe the girl.

A shuffling sound drew his attention. And Kansas entered the room, wearing a shirt much too big for her and some wrinkled jeans. She looked quite disheveled and furious. The girl beside her gave a yelp and Russia relaxed to find Kansas was merely pulling the girl by her ears. The blonde child seemed to since his gaze and snarled at him.

"Samantha." Missouri said in a voice Russia had only heard once before from Katyusha. It was soft and oddly disappointed. The young blonde instantly stopped and looked down shoulders slumping. Russia watched fascinated. Missouri could control her with just the sound of his voice. Amazing.

"Samantha come sit by me," Missouri said in a calm reasonable voice and the girl-child quickly scuttled over to him and curled into his side refusing to look at Russia. Placing a comforting arm around the girl Missouri looked up at Kansas eyes amused.

"I'd thought I'd lost that." He said eyeing the shirt she wore careful. Russia glanced over and noted that it was indeed a man's shirt. Come to think of it, all the shirts he'd seen Kansas in were men's shirts and very big on her.

Kansas watched them stiffly, not showing any welcome. Something that struck Russia as odd. Looking at the two who'd been glaring at him, he noted they were starring at Kansas.

"I already know what you're going to say-"

"Then why the hell did you let him live with you!" the blonde snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Russia. "We thought when West and Virginia came to live with you that they were taking him! But now we hear that they're your chaperons. _Chaperons_! What the hell is going on that makes you need chaperons?" At this the blonde looked at Russia furiously.

Oh, so that's what it was. Russia smiled contentedly, happy he understood. Obviously the young man did not want his sister living with a stranger. And judging by what the states assumed the implications of Virginia moving in was he couldn't blame him. If Russia thought someone was doing something like that to his sisters… Russia's smile widened as he thought about how his pipe would have to be taken out of retirement.

"Look at him smirking!" the blonde hissed. Russia blinked at him confused. He was not smirking, simply imagining the things he'd do to men who hurt his sisters.

"He isn't smirking." Kansas said in a tight voice. The blonde gave her a sneer that oddly enough made Russia want to punch the arrogant sounding man. _His voice makes my ears bleed_, Russia decided with a smile. It seems this one took more after America than the others.

"Then he's just twisting his lips in a mocking smile I suppose?" the blonde spat causing Russia's smile to grow. That was an almost intelligent response from America's child of all things. Perhaps this wasn't _entirely_ like his father.

"Stop acting like an idiot Colorado." Kansas snapped back impatiently her entire small body tensing as if ready to spring. Russia turned to note the bigger man was as tense as Kansas and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. As if not sure whether to hit something or not.

"Idiot am I?" the now identified Colorado said in a soft his. "At least I'm not fucking that Russian Bastard!"

Russia went still and his smile disappeared. He turned to see Kansas's reaction. Her face went pale and his heart went a bit cold. The idea of touching him intimately must have been very appalling for her to turn that white and look so furious.

"Don't you dare insult him!" Kansas snarled, surprising Russia (but when hadn't she in all honesty) by her defense of him. "At least I'm not in love with someone completely out of my reach! Poor Colorado can't even get up the balls to talk to him! Coward!"

Colorado froze eyes bulging. Face white under his flush of red. Kansas's mouth also closed and the room went quiet. Kansas had a stubborn expression of fury as if she wouldn't apologize even if she should. Russia knew at that moment something horrible would happen.

"I trusted you." Colorado whispered face suddenly hurt. Kansas wavered eyes flashing with guilt, but it was gone as soon as Colorado's fury bloomed on the surface.

"Then again I suppose I shouldn't trust someone who'd shoot their own family." Colorado said probably knowing it would cause a reaction.

Russia stiffened and looked towards Kansas startled. The amount of pain and shame in her eyes confirmed what Colorado had said. Russia's insides went cold and his purples eyes turned to Colorado. That froze struck him wrong. Brought too many memories to the surface. Memories he'd worked on forgetting.

"Leave," Russia said levelly filled with a sudden hate for this man who would purposely, without the slightest show of regret, hurt his sister in such a way. The man turned on him, but seemed to freeze when he saw his face. They were all shaking and staring at him scared. They should be. They were weak and he was Mother Russia. Russia's grin started to grow on his face. Dark and insane. Far superior to these fools. But then Russia caught sight of Kansas her eyes dark and filled with an agony and regret he recognized. His smile faded and he turned back the Colorado.

He stared the boy down until he looked away. The dark haired man who hadn't spoken stood up and touched the blonde's shoulder.

"You went too far, let's leave." Colorado didn't bother acknowledging it. He just broke free of the grip and stomped out of the room only to be followed by his silent companion.

"Samantha follow your brothers." Missouri said softly. The blonde quickly obeyed throwing her sister a look of adoration on the way.

"I'm sorry for allowing it to go on." Missouri said evenly eyes trying to catch Kansas's. "You both needed to lose some steam."

She wouldn't look at him. Russia watched her nod, gripping the chair tightly in his fists. Missouri left with the solemn gentleness that radiated off him tinged with sadness. Russia did not feel kinder to him for it. He'd had the power to stop the boy, but he hadn't used it. He was as much at fault as either.

"I'm going." Kansas told them. Virginia was the first to react her eyes wide and horrified.

"Chamania you shouldn't-" Virginia started jumping to grab the smaller state's shoulder. Kansas quickly skipped away.

"I'll be fine Virginia, just leave me be." Kansas ordered and marched out of the house. They remained in silence several minute after the door had slammed. Virginia spun on her brother eyes blazing as she began to open her mouth.

"We need to go after her." West Virginia told them.

"I'll go-" Virginia stopped abruptly turning to gape at the chair. "Where did he go?" she demanded shrilly.

West Virginia looked up at his sister blandly. "He left as soon as you turned around. I ay we leave them alone. Ivan will take care of her."

"And how do you know?" Virginia glared at her brother pulling at her lacy collar. West Virginia smiled.

"Because Champion Shot opened her home to him and defended him against her own siblings."

Virginia stared at him incredulously.


End file.
